New life, New World
by Blackanimefreak223
Summary: This is a TMNT AU human. The turtles is now 18 years old and have been living a life of peace. However since there first fight with Baxter Stockman, a another scientist has been watching these young heros. Now he wants to reward them with a New life in a New world. (Also I had combine the 2003 version of TMNT as long with the 2012. this is my first fanfic to)
1. Happy Mutation Day!

**I do not own TMNT. If I did it be even more of a anime than it already is.**

The crispy Autumn air was in New York city as many people roam the streets. In the past, many people would have been scared to walk outside their homes. Usually, it was the Purple Dragons, causing the dangerous accidents in the streets, but then people soon realise gangs is not their only problem. Dangerous mutants that came from children nightmares came to life and was 10x more dangerous than the simple Purple Dragons. Some were worse the others, but humans soon realise their life was not so simple. However the Big Apple seems to once again in peace, many people just acted like the danger of before was just a bad dream. So many people acted like it didn't even happen. However, to the knowledge of four huge talking turtles, many humans friends, and not- human friends, this peaceful period was just what they needed.

Deep under the tunnels of New York, happiness brightened the dark sewage as Splinter smiles at the family he thought he would never have. Many times he thought himself and his sons would be dying by the hands of the humans, sickness, the Shredder or something else in the father nightmare the old rat dare not to think of. However 18 whole years the family has survived any danger that came their way. Many tears, bloodshed and lives were lost but it was all worth it. To see the smiles and laughter that was happening right now in their home. Splinter couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of how much his sons grown up. After the battle with Shredder and many other enemies, the turtle had become bored. So there all decisions to do something and get jobs, which was actually easier than they thought it was gonna be is.

Michelangelo the "youngest" of the four turtles seem to have matured more than the others. Mr. Murakami let Mikey stay after store hours to clean up and protect him against anyone who wanted to harm the blind chef. In reward, he has been teaching Mikey how to improve his cooking to become a "Ninja with food" as Mikey calls it. Splinter always knew if Mikey put his mind to it, he could do anything. Mikey quickly became a gold student with his cooking. Once a week on Tuesdays Mikey even cooks for the children. Since the kids are half price on that day it a plus to see the turtle chef cooking for them. Doing back flips and fighting makes believe enemies as they eat. Mikey even helps with the money and the business of the Japanese restaurant. Even in body shape, the orange turtle grew. He was able to grow a couple inches. Thought he was still the smallest of his brothers, he was still the fastest and flexible as always.

Splinter smiles as he sniffs the air to smell his son making food at this moment. Attacking his brothers who kept trying to eat the food for the party. Yes, Mikey might have mature, but he was still as goofy as ever. No one wanted him any other way.

Donatello the 2nd youngest and the smartest of his four sons had gotten a job working in April new laboratory. April had become the new boss of an old laboratory and she quickly became rich and famous for her inventions. Don usually helps at home, though his computer or go to the lab himself to help April out. Splinter himself could never understand the technology his son had become in love with. It did not matter to him, to see Don smile was all he care about. Seeing him come home with books of the science world made Splinter happy always. Don had also matured at a level also. He realises that April had feelings for Casey and him being a turtle did not help win the heart of the girl of his dreams. So many nights of crying and staying in his lab, he has accepted his faith. Don smiles at the memory of Mrs. and Mr. Jones wedding. He finally shows that he was happy for new his family.

Finally accepting that his dream girl won't be his, mostly a least.

Splinter got up from his chair and walk over to look at his sons Raphael and Leonardo who was playing a game on the Playstation 4 April gave them Christmas. He was thrilled his sons now had a better relationship than before. They both has fought less and begin to work together more than before. When they did fight, it was just for fun most of the time. Even Splinter noticed they spend a lot of time with each other. It seems they been able to work together better than when they were teenagers. Ralph has gotten a job helping Casey drive Shipping trucks at night. They both also usually were the guards at the business also. Both loving a job where they can "bust skulls for money". Ralph has also gotten better with controlling his anger issues. Meditating at night time, so his brothers ( even if they all knew they did not bring it up) to not mess with him. Everyone begin to enjoy the peace that was happening in the Earth, It took Ralph a while but he finally gave in

However, Leo was the hardest to accepting the peace in the world. He kept having nightmares of the Shredder or worse coming back to kill his brothers. At times he did nothing but train until he would faint at the Dojo. With the help of his brothers, he has begun to calm down ( though they all still train) on enemies coming back to do revenge. Leo usually travels to Japan in order to train and do daily jobs there for Ultimate Daimyo. It is a great chance to learn more about the history of Japan and to teach his friends in Japan about American.

Yes, life was looking good for the turtle brothers. For now.

" It time to eat"! As quickly as the words left Mikey mouth, his brothers and Casey surrounded the table. All drooling looking at the masterpiece on their kitchen table. Mikey smiles as his sat down at the table knowing once again he did a good job. Splinter then clears his throat, catching the attention of his family. " My sons. Today is a very important day for you all. You four have been through so much ever since you was small babies. All becoming the strong mutations you are today. Every long winter, training, fights and more had made you all very powerful. You now all birds being kicked out the mother nest to see the world. This is the time when you start seeing who you are and how your skills can help this world. So far you all have done an amazing job with that. I am proud of you, my sons" Splinter smiles as he looks at his son's smiling faces. They all then all got up and look at each other,with a secret language they made up since they were babies. The turtles then hugged onto their father. Tears going down Mikey's eyes as he hugs on to his father longer than the other brothers "N-No Mikey don't cry! I cry if you cry"! April says softly as she wraps her arms around the crying turtle. It was only a few times seeing the happy hyper Mikey actually cry his eyes out. " I-I'm just happy. Happy tears dudes." Mikey sniffs and wipes her eyes as the brothers hug him and rubs his head. When Mikey blows his nose and gives an okay smile to his family, they all finally begin to eat the feast Mikey made for them. Pizza was of course there, but others things like sushi, Fried chicken, Mac, and cheese plus more was also there. It was a strange combination of food, but hey it was a birthday party. Today they were going to break the rules.

The family smiles as they ate their food. Smiling as Splinter told stories when the turtles were babies. " I remember when the turtles had our first rough winter. We did not have many items for warmth, so for many nights my sons would cuddle for warmth. It was a sad sight yet the same time to be a sign of how nothing can break these young turtles determined minds. That was also the first year when Michelangelo had the flu. Leonardo took the role of leader fast. He seems to take control of trying to find has many dry clothes to keep Mikey warm as possible. Donatello begins to steal medicine with Ralph. I did not like how they both with to the surface, but they did leave money. Thought I had no idea where the money came from." April laugh as this as Don and Ralph both blush at this. " It was an amazing sight to see the turtles reading to him and playing games with him. They also were able to get paper and crayons for Mikey also. Which is how I believe he falls in love with Art, The very first picture was his family all smiling." Splinter smiles as he thought of how he stills have that picture to this day.

" Can we please open our gifts before Master- Father tell more stories"? Mikey said as a loud whine come out his mouth. The turtles quickly agree as the rat father smiles at them. They all walk in the living room and the turtles sat in the middle of the floor, smiling as they saw a table of gifts. Mikey got an upgrade to his computer and a drawing table, with a Manga drawing program to go with it. Don has got new tools for his lab and also he has a pet lizard. " Just someone to keep you company," April says as Don blush. Leo was gifted with new books that were only on shelves in Japan. As long with a new teapot that was handcrafted just for him. Last Ralph was given new boxing gloves with a new boxing bag." This one is unbreakable" Don says. "This new one should last the hot head much longer, well should be". With hugs of thanks and smiles, the turtles were very happy to finally be adults. The family surrounds the table as Casey light the cake. With big smiles, the family said in one big voice.

" HAPPY MUTATION DAY"!

Elsewhere a man smiles as he looks at his new subjects. They finally reach the age 18, which means he can finally start his plan.


	2. Birthday Gift

Hello there readers! Thank you guys for the awesome readers! I honestly didn't expect for people to look at my story so quickly. Hopefully I do better with updating this story more since it shows people are interested . Whelp onward to the this chapter! Keep the reviews coming! I do not own TMNT. If I did, I wouldn't be making this fanfic wouldn't I?

The bright sun was beginning to sleep as different shades of red and oranges begin to form and mix into new bright colors into the late afternoon sky. The sun seems to be using it colors to wrap New York into a tight warm hug before it goes into her deep slumber. Mikey smiles as his stares into the sky, then look at his painting of the beautiful colors in front of him. He always liked to watch the sunset and even the sunrise at times. He believes it was one of the peaceful times of the day. When day and night seem to mix into one. When young kids seem to go inside, but teengers seem to be walking out. Adults ether rushing out or smiling to be finally home after a long day at work. The sunset seems to be a perfect mix of light and darkness. Thought Mikey artist eyes, it was just magic.

Mikey felt like he was almost finished his picture of the magic sunset, but he hears a loud THUMP sound. As soon as it seems to appear on Mickey's ears, it went away again. Like it never happen, but the orange turtle knew better. Mikey quickly cleans up his mess, then looks down the roof he was standing on. A tall, muscular man that looks to be in his 30ths with dark blue short hair was on the ground. He was wearing a lab coat and his glasses seem to be broken on the ground next to him. The man didn't seem to be scared, but full of anger as his books and papers were all over the place. A woman was aiming a knife at the man's neck as two other people were standing behind her. All three are wearing similar outfits and evil grins.

Yes, a normal sunset in New York City. Why can't the gangs relax and watch the sunset like normal humans?

Mikey then jumps down and quickly hides behind a car, closely looking at the gang. " Well cutie, we were told to kill you. I don't know why and I don't care why, but it an easy $1,000 "! The leader laughed as the scientist's maintain his death glare at the group of killers. " Look low life, I do not have the time for this. Back out or else." Mikey couldn't help but blink as he looks at the blue headed scientist. He was either too cocky for his own good or his man was able to carry out his promise on kicking this group of thugs asses. The leader laughed loudly as the foolish man on the ground who dare try to threaten her. She then begins to raise the knife up in order to get the job done, but the man punched her in the face, leading her to fall on the ground knocked out cold. The two other members gasp at their fallen leader, but quickly sprint to the scientist who was getting back on his feet. In a flash the man throws a pink liquid in the faces of the gang members. Both started to scream in pain, but then with their foolish leader, knock out on the city ground.

A smirk appears on the cocky man's face before looking at the direction of the orange turtle, making Mikey flinch looking at the icy blue eyes staring into his turtle soul. " I acknowledge the fact you are here Michelangelo. You do not have to hide from me. I am a friend." The smile on the scientist face seem to be welcoming enough. Mikey gulps as he looks over the counter of the car. All of his life he knew scientist was evil people who just wanted to do experiments on him and his older brothers. He can hear them in his head now, calling him a idiot for being out here in the first place. Mikey grips his nunchucks as he walks away from the car and towards the scientist. He knew this was going to be a bad idea, but his gut was telling him different story, to trust this man he didn't even know. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Mikey asks but got no response as the scientist shake his head. " I will answer your questions in my lab, if you hear people are after me. Let me get my papers and you can collect your fascinating artwork and supplies. A smile went to the man's face as Mikey gasps, then climb up the building. He had finally done it. He found the turtle that saves his life.

The mystery man claps his hands as the lights in his lab turn on one by one. A long "wow" went out of the Mikey mouth as he look around the building. It was huge! This would have been a playground for Donny boy. " This is my personal laboratory. Make yourself at home. Pizza"? Mikey was snapped out of his thoughts as he smelled the scent of his life and soul in the air. Now he thought about it, he didn't get the chance to eat lunch. A loud growl from Mikey's stomach told the Scientist his answer. A deep but relaxing laughter come out the nameless man as he hand the box of pizza to Mikey. " I believe this is your favorite place to get pizza, am I correct"? Again the sight of Mikey eating gave him the answer to his question. Mikey knew this could be all a trap, but yet who was he to give up free pizza? "Sooo" Mikey asks with a mouth full of cheese pizza. "Tell me about well, everything". The man nods as he puts on glasses and sits down on a chair. " My name is Prosser Nobu. I am 32 years old and I am a Mad Scientist if you can say." Mikey chokes on his pizza as he looks at Nobu. " S-So you are evil"! Mikey says as he points to man in front of him. He knew it! It was a trap! Nobu laughs once again as he shakes his head. " The definition mad scientist can be different. For example, most people described us as "mad" or "insane" owing to a combination of unusual or unsettling personality traits and the unabashedly ambitious, taboo and/or hubristic nature of our experiments. Mad Scientists might be villainous, neutral; may be insane, eccentric, or clumsy; and often works with fictional technology or fails to recognize or value common human objections to attempting to reach their goal". Nobu says this as he drinks his tea, then breaths before talking again. " However Some have good-spirited intentions, even if our actions are dangerous or questionable, which can make us seem villains. Which is me. I did once work for dangerous people, for example the Shredder and Baxter Stockman. Stockman was the leader for a group of scientist that was kidnapped to work for the Shredder. We was all forced to do things we was not proud of. My husband Kazuo and I are the last two to survive from the evilness". Mikey nods as he looks down at his empty plate." It had to suck to do evil things with something you love…" Mikey shakes his head to get the images out his head. " Yes but you and your brothers save me. I was always grateful for that. When you killed that evil bastard I was free. That why I wanted to give you all a gift." Nobu stands up and walks close to Mikey. Placing a hang on his shoulder as he looks into shy blue eyes.

" _**To be human"**_

Mikey eyes double in sizes as the words went deep into his mind. Human. He cannot lie and say he did not think about what it's like to be accepted into the human world. His brothers would always laugh at him for talking about it or even thinking about it. It did not bother Mikey too much because he knew they also thought about it too. Them laughing at his idea was just a way to accept their fate. All Mikey wanted is to not have to hide their faces or be called freaks of nature. Now this scientist, he meet only while ago was giving him his dream just like it was nothing. " How is that possible"? the words coming out the turtle were just above a whisper. " I had done many test on many animals. I know that sounds wrong, but I did it on animals that was dying. Around 3 months ago I was able to successfully turn an animal into human". Nobu hand the orange speechless turtle a picture of his desk. In the picture was Nobu sitting on a bench, A redhead girl with green eyes sat on his lap. Light brown skin and beautiful blue summer dress were on the girl. Her eyes and smile were full of laughter and happiness as she licks a ice cream cone , trying to get all in her mouth. A taller man sat next to them with a smile also. He had dark black hair and brown eyes with the same skin color of the little girl. He also had a scar over his eye, which Mikey picks out seem to be a blind eye. " This is my family. That little girl use for a cat that was hit by a car, dying on the street. She does not remember it clearly since she is 6 years old but she acts like it never happen. She acts human like but at times she act like a cat. Her name is Neko". A smile went to Nobu face as he looks at the picture of his family. Mikey was speechless on what to say. " I…" A pat on the shoulder made the young turtle flitch a bit as he look up at Nobu. " You do not have to tell me your answer now. Give it thought. Bring your family here if you want them to talk to me. I would love to talk to your father." Nobu says as he sits back down on his chair. " Here is my card. It has my husband and my number on it, with our address to". Mikey took the card and look it over. His mind was still spinning in circles as the new information spin around and around his soul. A quick nod come from the orange turtle, then he dashes out by his belongs. He had a lot to think about.

Mikey walks into his home and deeply sighs. He then heads to the kitchen and begin to wash his hands. If anything help him think better and clear his mind, it was cooking. His brothers and Sensei never seem to understand how something like cooking clear the young one mind, but if it made him quite ( well when he's not singing that is) they did not mess with him in the kitchen. Splitter was sleeping and his brothers were out with April so it gave him the chance to think peacefully. Mickey begins to get the ingredients out for dinner as he began to think deeply. To be human, would change everything. He would not have to stay in the shadows, his whole life and he could finally be normal. Something he always wanted since he find out he was a freak. He can get pizza without having to hide his face or walk around the surface without layers of clothes on him. He can finally go to the comic store and talk to other nerds, a place where other people like him understand superheroes. There were so many possibles but what happen if it went wrong? Prosser Nobu didn't tell him what would happen if he failed. Would he be human one day, then be a turtle the next? Would he...die…? the thought causes a shiver down the turtle back. Death was something he was not planning to do anytime soon.

Mikey sighs and stare into the mirror on the wall. He removes his mask and stare into himself very hard. Trying to see what a human he would look like. Maybe, he will find out sooner than he thinks.

-~~~~~~~~~-  
author note: Well that a chapter 2! I hope it was worth the long wait! I try to upload at least once a week if I can. It just I have other people who uses my laptop,at times it's hard to get my hands on it plus time. Oh as fun see if you know what all the names I gave my Ocs in English!


	3. Getting closer to our dreams

**I'm very sorry for the people waiting for this chapter! I had a family emergency which cause things in my house to turn off for weeks and school plus writer's block. One of them being the internet. Now it back on and I have a new laptop! I hope this long chapter makes up for it. like to thank my cool new friend Faye-sheku for giving me ideas for this chapter! If you noticed this story going to be focused on Mikey more but I try to get the other brothers in more. Reviews and ideas are welcome!**

 **I don't own TMNT.**

 **Splinter smiles as he watches the new episode of his favorite Tv show. He has been waiting a whole month to find out if Sally was pregnant with David or Ben baby. Everyone was making theories on who the father of the twins going to be. It was perfect timing to watch the Tv show since the house was quiet this evening. Leonardo was practicing his Japanese writing in his room. The smells of the candles Splinter's hand picked just for his son was coming out the crack of the room. Donatello was testing out a new chip for April in his lab. No matter how many times the genius brother try to explain his new gadgets it always left Splinter feeling as if his son was not speaking English. Heavy grunts were coming out of Raphael room, which meant he was using his new punching bag. Even when he was a kid, the red ninja always seems to have a fire burning in him, never going out. Last was Michelangelo who seems to be doing a final result of a sketch. This past week the young turtle was acting strangely. He seems to be in his mind more than he would normally be. Mikey hasn't' been wearing his mask around the house either, not answering when his brother ask him why. Splinter even caught the turtle staring deeply into the mirror. His eyes seem to be speaking thousands of words, but in a language he only understands.**

 **Yes, strange indeed. However strange was normal for Michelangelo.**

 **As Splinter remain still as he watches his television show. A smile appearing on the old father face as he grips the couch armrest waiting for the answer all fans was waiting for. When suddenly the youngest run out his room then jump onto the couch and shoving the picture in Splinter's face. "I'm done"! Splinter grunts and moves his head to see the Tv set. A gasp coming out the rat hearing the Doctor say the fact that neither David or Ben was the father. "Dad! Look!" Mikey says as he whines and pouts. If anyone enjoyed his pictures it is his own father right? With the show on commercial Splinter finally look at his son picture. He used to see Mikey drawings of his brothers and himself. Yet this one was different. This one everyone was human. "Interesting," Splinter said as stares at the picture. "Why have you chosen to make your family humans"? Mikey looks away before folding his legs on the sofa, looking down. " I was just...thinking about what everyone would look like if we were normal". Splinter drinks his tea as he looks at the youngest son eyes. "You still talking about that stupid idea knucklehead"? Ralph says as he comes out his room. "I wasn't even talking to you Ralph"! As Mikey scream this, the red ninja had taken the picture out of the artist's hands in a flash. Ralph stares at the picture as he uses one hand to keep Mikey from taking the drawing back. The picture was astounding he hated to admit. However, the idea behind it was horrible.**

" **Mikey look, we had this talk so many times it annoying. We are never going to be human. No buts about it. You need to get these thoughts out of your head". Ralph pushes Mikey onto the floor, causing the orange turtle to let out a faint whimper. "Ralph leave Mikey alone.". Leo said as he walks out his room and helps the youngest turtle up. Don walk in soon after when he hear the tone in Leo's voice. Leo and Raph have been too busy to have their normal fights. "Well tell him to stop having these dumb ideas! Us as humans? You really need to get this fairy tale, you knucklehead." Ralph said with a snort. Leo quickly took the picture out of Ralph's hand and stare at the drawing himself. "Why do I have long hair?! I look like one of those weird anime characters you watch"! Leo scream as a laugh went of Donny. "Guys relax, it's not that bad. I think the picture look good. Though I would have much more muscle than that." Donny said as he glances at Mikey. The turtle had a dark shadow over his eyes at he look at the floor as if he was holding back the urge to cry or scream. Which was strange since Mikey never did either of those things. "Well, the idea is stupid in the first place"! before Leo had a chance to do anything, Ralph ripped the picture into pieces. Mikey gasp and quickly begin to catch the pieces of the picture. "Raphael that was uncalled for"! Splinter said as he stand up from his chair. "Master Splinter his idea is dumb anyway. The knucklehead have to get it in his head that he never going to be accepted in the human world! Even if he was a human he wouldn't make any friends anyway"!**

" **Ralph-stop it"! Don said as he run to Mikey. The orange turtle had heard his brother words and broke down crying, gripping the scraps of his hopes and dreams in his runs to Mikey and patted his back, staring at the red turtle with a hated expression. Ralph grunts and looks away from his brothers. "Did you forget what happen last time Mikey had these ideas?! It what made him try to be friends with Bradford!" Splinter sighs as he closes his eyes. He remembers how Mikey had cried himself to sleep the night when he realized Bradford was working with the Shredder. "My son, I understand why you feel the way you do but it is wise to treat your brother like this. It is wrong". Splinter said as he look at his youngest, as the two eyes meet Mikey stood up and run out the room, tears going down his face as he pays no attention the screams coming from his brothers. " Mikey"! Leo scream as he starts to run after him but Splinter stop the leader by placing a hand on his shoulder. " Leave him alone to think Leonardo". Leo nods then stare at the scraps of paper on the floor. " Why did he start thinking of us being humans again"? the leader ask as he let out a sigh. " Well, we are 18 years old now," Don said as he began to pick up the pieces of paper. "This is the time when humans become adults and go into the real world. I'm guessing that our age just a reminder that we are stuck down here…" the purple ninja faded out what he was saying as he looks at the drawing that use to be whole. Ralph look at the door as he makes his hands into the fist. He didn't mean to make his brother cry. He just hated seeing how the humans acted around his family. Mikey was his little brother, to see humans calling him a freak hurts him. The red ninja growls and ran into his room, returning to his punching bag once again.**

 **Nobu gave Mikey a cup of hot chocolate as he sat next to him. Mikey had walked into his home crying. He does not know what have upset the turtle so much but he know his family would be coming to Mikey sooner or later. " Tell me what happen Michelangelo". Nobu asks as he hold on to the turtle shoulder. Mikey sips his drink as he tries to rethink what happen in his home. " I was showing father the picture I drew of all of us in human. When I talking to my father about my picture, my brother came out because he hear how I was thinking about the time I had those being human. He got..upset since the last time I had those thoughts I did foolish things…" Mikey drafts off as the memories of past wash over him. " I use to sneak out during the night to watch the humans do things. I use to make pictures of my brothers and I doing those things…" Nobu stares at Mikey who seems to be holding back tears. He could not think about how this turtle had to hide his whole life. He did understand part way because of his sexuality but it no way near the pain this young turtle had been thought. " I am sorry that happen to you. You can stay here for the night if you like to". Nobu said as Mikey shakes his head. " N-No …I wish... but I can't. The sound of Mikey phone going off cause the orange turtle to jump. When he look at who was calling, It was Leo. " H-Hello.."? Mikey answer with his voice cracking. " Mikey get out wherever you are! You're near a lab and It to dangerous at this time of night!" Leo screams as he jumps on an another building roof. When Don tracks Mikey phone and saw that he was near lab everyone panic. Even Splinter went yet he was calm compared to his sons. Mikey sniffs and smiles a bit as he looks at the phone. " Go to the mansion near that lab. You can walk in." Before Leo can say anything, Mikey phone turn off due to being on a low battery. I guess his older brothers going to find out his secret sooner than he thought.**

 **Leo knocks on the door in front of him. Part of him just wanted to knock down the door to get his baby brother, but It didn't sound like his brother was in any danger. Though his heart aches more hearing that his brother was still crying over what happen in the house. The door open and a tall muscular man walks out. "I can not believe I'm looking at you guys with my two own eyes. My name is Kazuo and-" Ralph quickly runs to the tall man and growls in his face. "Where. Is. Mikey?!" Splinter place a hand on Ralph's shoulder, pulling the red ninja closer to him. " Accused my son Kazuo. He is worried about his brother". Splinter said as Leo and Don stare at their father. It no way this man can be bad if Splinter was being this nice. " No issue. I understand. Come in and you can see him. he playing with my daughter Neko". Kazuo smiles and walks further into his mansion, letting his new guest come in. High squeals and giggles were coming in the large living room as a 6-year-old girl run away from an orange turtle. " You can't catch me~" The little girl giggles as she runs away from the " Monster" chasing her. Mikey laughs but stops when he saw his brothers staring at him. The orange turtle looks away from them when his eyes meet with Ralph. " Mikey…" Ralph walk closer to his little brother and raises his hand but Mikey flinched away from him as if he was being ready, which causes Ralph to drop his hand. " You all are here. That is good". Nobu says as he lay down a plate of tea and small snacks. " Let us all sit-down and talk shall we? We have a lot to talk about"**

 **Kazuo walks to Nobu as he gave his husband a small peak on the cheek. Nobu blushes a bit and shoves Kazuo a bit, which made the taller man laugh. The turtles all did a gasp as they look at the couple. " Son that is rude. Sit down, I believe this man is being kind to us". Splinter says as sits down on a chair. Leo, Don and Ralph all sit down on the sofa. Mikey kept his eyes away from his family and sat on the floor as he watch Neko play with her action figures. " I know you all have to be confused so I shall explain everything to you," Nobu told Splinter and sons about how himself and his husband plus other scientists was slaves working for the Shredder. He explains how everyone went free when the Shredder was killed. How he took over a laboratory that the Shredder had steel and made is as twice as better. He the family how he meet Mikey he the turtle came to him while he was being attacked by a gang " Every since you save us we always wanted to thank you. Give you something for saving New york. For saving the world. So my husband and I had decided to give you all the chance to live in a real world. As human beings." " What?!" Leo and the others said at the same time as Splinter drunk his tea. " T-That impossible"! Don says loudly. " It isn't. Look at our daughter for example. Where did you think her name came from"? Neko was paying no attendance to her father words as she plays with her toys. " That why you been acting strange Mikey," Leo said as he looks at his brother. " I decided that I turn human no matter what. Even if you guys don't" The orange told them with cause his family to stare at him with worried faces, " you're crazy! Do you have any brains?!" The red turtle said as he stand up. However, the orange turtle stands up with him too.**

" **I am sick of being treated like I'm useless! I can make decides to." Mikey said as he stared at his older eyes. Splinter look at his two sons and place his cup down. " I believe we all should think about this offer as a family. Thank you for this offer but I think we should head home". Splinter said as he stand up and gather his sons. A loud thunder went off in the sky as the rain started to pour down on the house. Neko quickly runs to Kazuo for safety, her tiny whimpers making everyone feel sorry for her. " I think you all can stay here for tonight," Nobu said as he looks at the window." Do not worry, you be safe from any humans. I promise". " Yay! Mikey staying!" Neko said, forgetting about her earlier fear. " Can we father"? Mikey asks, doing his best puppy eyes. " Yeah It is cool to sleep in a mason" Don added in. Leo agreed as Ralph cross his arms. " We can all stay. Let us rest good so we all talk in the morning, as a family".**


End file.
